The Darkest Part of Dawn
by TigerTiger02
Summary: Three new girls come to the castle in Ginny's sixth year, she makes friends with them and they end up turning everything upside down... ignoring OotP and HBP, NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Geek in the Pink

Title: The Darkest Part of Dawn

Chapter: Geek in the Pink

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dedication: to everyone.

Timeline: I'm just going to ignore HBP and OotP

A/N: This story may not be updated depending on reviewer response. So it's important that anyone who liked this even a little bit to say something, lest I piss anyone off.

* * *

Siobhan Jocelyn Greenwich sucked on the blood lollipop. "Damn these things just keep getting better and better…" she muttered and popped Jason Mraz's new CD 'Mr. A-Z' into her player. She was aboard the Hogwarts Express. She had of course never been to Hogwarts, why would she have a reason? That's what Arcadia Academy was for. Joce, as she loathed to be called, had grown up in Los Angeles. Just recently an exchange program had been enacted and she had been chosen to go to the Scotland based school, which was lucky for her because she was pretty much a social leaper, by choice, in her own school. 

Joce wasn't what you would call normal, she was a quarter vampire for one, and for two she was a witch. Her family had kicked her out after discovering both. It wasn't as if she had a choice in either matter. The vampire side had been her mother's fault completely, or so she claimed. When her mother had been pregnant a vampire had thought it would be mad wicked to try and turn the pregnant woman. Of course he had failed miserably and somehow the quarter vamp-child came to be. Not that her parents ever noticed anything was off. Joce wasn't about to question Fate, bad things would happen, but she had always wondered why her? There had been plenty of pregger women running about. So why her?

Unconsciously her hands clenched when she thought of the bastard who had taken her life away. Oh yeah she had met the vampire, years later as an only slightly innocent 10-year-old. She had been hanging out with some Muggle friends of hers. He had been so near, she could feel him. He had come up to her and tugged her away, his hand over her mouth. He whispered about how she was his family. Joce hadn't even thought about screaming or fighting back, she had been so terrified. One second he was there making her whole fragile life crash down around her ears, and the next second he was gone. She had gone to her parents who had confirmed it; it wasn't until the letter for Arcadia Academy had come that they actually kicked her out.

The smell of fresh blood caught Joce's sensitive nose and she twitched slightly. She stared at her blood slicked hands, a craving for the coppery tang making her feel faint and fluttery. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she screamed angrily and quickly unwrapped a blood sucker. It was difficult considering she still hadn't taken care of her hands. The sucker was in her mouth in seconds, the soothing coppery tang flooding her mouth. She fumbled for her wand and conjured some pieces of cloth to hold in her hands. Her jaw clenched reflexively as her wounds began to clot and were pulled open by movement.

There was a clang and her head snapped up. A girl stood there, tall and slim with boyishly short green hair. Blue-green eyes stared at her in the confines of heavy black eyeliner. The slender girl wore a tight-fitting System of a Down t-shirt, a pair of worn dark blue jeans, and a pair of heavily scuffed combat boots. She held a trunk in one hand and a messenger bag in the other. "Hey, care to share your space? I looked through all of the other compartments and they all looked sucky." She said. "By the way I'm Astrid Sun Croft." She said and promptly shoved her trunk into the hanging carrier. "And you have blood on your hands," she grabbed one of Joce's hands and yanked it toward her, "Ouch, that's got to hurt like a bitch, here this should help." She said quickly and took out a small pot, she wiped the orange paste on Joce's wounds and the already healing crescent shaped marks closed up. Joce looked up, stunned beyond belief.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I swear to god I already told you, Astrid Sun Croft." She said while looking at Joce expectantly.

"I'm…" for so long people had called her Joce, she hadn't been able to escape that name easily, and it wasn't who she was anymore. But here was a chance to be called something else, for a new life. "I'm Siobhan Jocelyn Greenwich. Call me Sio." There was a bang from the compartment door and both girls turned to it. A redhead was standing there; she quickly closed the door and drew the blinds.

"I don't know you and you don't know me, this is good, either of you have a cigarette?" Both girls' hands dove into their purses. Sio was the first to grab hers and she flipped the top open to reveal a full pack.

"Straight from Magellan," Sio said as she pulled two out. She passed one to the red-head and pulled out a book of matches. Lighting the cancer sticks, Astrid opened the windows.

"So who's Magellan? You know other then the dude who sailed around the world, and other crap." Astrid asked.

"He's a friend of mine. I give him a hundred bucks every couple of months and he buys me packs. Great guy, smells perpetually of pot though." She added as an afterthought. Sio turned to the red-head who was sucking down the cigarette like a nicotine deprived addict.

"Wow, I bet you could suck a golf-ball down a garden hose!" Sio said, "So what's your story."

"I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley." She said between puffs.

"Wow, you smoke like a nuclear plant." Astrid said offhandedly. "Anyway, I'm Astrid Sun Croft."

"My name is Siobhan Jocelyn Greenwich, Sio to friends." Sio smiled widely, since she had accidentally sliced her hands open her fangs had become predominant, both girls shrank back, fear flickering in their eyes.

"I'm a quarter vampire, by default. Some stupid minion decided it would be wicked cool to turn a pregger woman and have her have a vampire offspring. And somehow I came to be. Usually I'm good about my… feeding habits; I don't eat people, or farm animals for that matter. I eat blood-pops; they keep it… pretty well under control."

"What happens when you need blood? Like if you're near death." Astrid asked suddenly.

"You don't want that to happen." Sio said savagely.

"Why? What happens?" Astrid prodded.

"I kill whoever is close enough." She said ominously. Astrid got beyond silent and merely puffed away. However Ginevra spoke up.

"What if you can't keep it under control with blood-pops?" she asked.

"I get a little… loopy for lack of better word, I also injury myself. It's not a good life, despite the extra-sensory-perception, and the heightened regular senses, the good fighting ability and the healing that only happens if I get some blood in me. Well Vi, Astrid, aren't you two going to be leaving me now?"

"Vi? I like the sound of that and no." Sio frowned.

"Are you stupid? I could kill you if I can't control this."

"So, I have faith in you. If you do feel the need to… erm… feed then you would tell us to get away."

"I'm so touched, and slightly outraged." Sio said. "I'm warning you guys, if you don't heed my warning to get away then you'll die most likely."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Astrid said. Suddenly someone was knocking and the three girls turned to stare at each other. Vi's large brown eyes darted back to the door and she stood up and opened the door.

"Thank god! You all look good, I thought I would have to lodge with bloody Potter." The girl spat out. She had long midnight black hair and large gold-flecked green eyes, cat eyes. "My name is Duvessa Sienna McKenna." She said and thrust her hand forward. She was short and highly curvaceous with bronzed skin. "You can call me Vessa however."

"Or Triple A." Sio said. Vessa blinked. "The last letters… you know." An understanding look came over Vessa's pretty features and she nodded.

"I get it, so Chuckle's, what's your name?"

"Sio, uh short for Siobhan Jocelyn Greenwich."

"I'm Vi Weasley."

"The name is Astrid and the game is strip poker." The other three girls turned to her and stared. "What? It's a fun game." Astrid said. Vi froze and shushed them.

"Is that Jason Mraz?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, makes me think of Doug." Sio sniffled slightly and turned up the volume.

_Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it  
I may be skinny at times but I'm fat full of rhymes  
Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it  
Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
This baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'  
Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see_

Sio giggled and stood up to began dancing, Astrid joined her shortly. Vi and Vessa exchanged looks and stood up to dance as well. Vessa nudged up the volume button so the music blasted in their compartment.

_I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
Well, I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
That I could be the one to turn you on  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge me by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away  
Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
well like the geek in the pink, yeah_

Harry turned to Neville, "What's that noise?" he asked.

"I don't know, Harry, I think it coming from the compartment two doors from us." Both boys exchanged a look and stood up. By the time they had reached the compartment both were looking more then apprehensive.

_Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her  
Because she fall in love too often that's what the matter  
At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and  
She was starin' through the doorframe, and  
Eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend  
Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention,_

Vi was having the time of her life, she hadn't felt this good since before first year. Ever since Tom Riddle's diary, (honestly a boy shouldn't have a diary, he should have a journal, she thought in the back of her mind), had come into her life pain had thrown itself at her and not in the fun kinky way. Depression reigned and nothing seemed to flow correctly. Now in her sixth year she thought maybe it was time for something good to happen, such as getting totally fucking awesome friends.

_See I don't care what she might think about me  
She'll get by without me if she want  
well, I could be the one to take her home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you on  
You could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away_

For so long Vessa had been a popular girl and then she had been bitten, by a werewolf. Her father had crossed the wolf and in repayment Vessa had been savagely attacked. After that people had shied away from her, her friends turned their back. She had become her worst nightmare, an outcast. After that, the midnight-haired beauty took to… doing unmentionable things. Now she had a chance… a chance to have friends… she didn't want to tell them… but it would be for the best, wouldn't it?

_Hey baby look at me go  
from zero to hero  
you better take it from a geek like me  
I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums  
who wouldn't care if you complete them or not_

Astrid felt herself grinning madly. It was hard being who she was, trying to maintain calm and composed when all about her people were whispering about the freak of the school. Now she had good friends, people who didn't care if she was a little weird. People who didn't seem like they would care if she liked kissing boys a bit too much and kissing girls just as much…

_So what I've got a short attention span  
A coke in my hand  
Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
My hip hop and flip-flops it don't stop with the light rock  
A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm  
Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean  
That on the other side the grass is greener_

Harry flung the door of the compartment open with his wand raised and froze. Four pairs of eyes stared at him.

"Pardon you, you just ruined our jive." A raven haired girl said, she had a blood sucker in her hand and she licked it petulantly. A set of fangs glinted in the soft light and Harry couldn't help but stare dumfounded at her.

"You know for a supposedly smart and brave guy, I gotta say that he isn't looking so smart or brave right now." A blue-haired girl said. The raven-haired girl snorted back a laugh, almost chocking on her blood-pop in the process. It was then thay Draco Malfoy decided to see what was going on.

"So Potter what's Weasel doing here with these attractive ladies?" he asked, letting his gaze run over Vessa's body. Harry turned and pointed his wand at Draco who whipped out his wand at the same time. Both stood there waiting for the other to move. The music continued to be played in the background.

_I don't care what you might think about me  
You'll get by without me if you want  
I could be the one to take you home  
Baby we could rock the night alone  
If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
But sugar don't forget what you already know  
I could be the one to turn you on  
We could be the talk across the town  
Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
You might regret what you let slip away  
like the geek in the pink pink pink  
I'm the geek in the pink ya'll  
geek is the new color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink  
so I'm the geek ya'll  
in the pink ya'll  
geek is the new color for fall  
I'm the geek in the pink_

* * *

_She leaned forward, her eyes shining with something akin to desperation. "Please... I love you... review..."_


	2. Girl Anachronism

Title: The Darkest Part of Dawn

Chapter: Girl Anachronism

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: I own only Sio, Vessa, and Astrid.

Dedication: to Tigger2005

Timeline: Ginny's sixth year, ignoring HBP and OotP for now…

* * *

Sio stood there watching Draco and Harry with sharp eyes. If someone who knew her well was to look at her they might have been able to see the faint fear flickering in her blue-gray eyes. Her already overly pale skin went whiter, if possible. She exchanged glances with the quiet Vi. Suddenly something clicked in her mind. She whirled, turning back to the white-haired seventeen-year-old in front of her. 

"_Did you just call her Weasel?_" she asked incredulously.

"Well yeah that's what she is, stay out of this mudblood."

"Mudblood!" she shrieked. "I'll have you know that's half-breed to you!" she growled. She advanced on him, her fist cocked back. "You don't want me to hit you… it might ruin that pretty face of yours…" she said, her voice suddenly husky. Her eyes got an electric blue looking swirl to them, her fangs were fully out. "Now… I suggest you leave this compartment now…" she purred out. Draco lowered his wand.

"Yes… yes I think I will leave now…" Draco said faintly. He turned and walked away without a noise of protest.

"In about five seconds he'll wonder how he got there… my thrall is not very effective… I try not to us it." She sounded oddly out of breath as she whispered that quietly, both Harry and Neville hadn't caught that either that or they ignored it. Harry and Neville exchanged looks.

"Harr-." Sio cut him off.

"I know who you are… and frankly I could give two fucks about it… now I want to know who_ he_ is." She said while turning to Neville.

"I-I'm… N-N-Neville Longbottom." He managed to get out.

"A pleasure to meet you Neville, I…" she said dramatically and bowed while whipping back her cloak, her long hair fell down her right shoulder before she straightened up, "am Siobhan Jocelyn Greenwich." She said. Astrid stepped forward and held her hand aloft.

"Astrid… just Astrid… kind of like Cher." She said with a smirk. Harry shook her hand and then she shook Neville's.

"Hi Neville." Vi said without even glancing at Harry. Behind her back Vessa, Astrid, and Sio exchanged suspicious glances.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said before Neville could get a word in. Vi turned cool brown eyes to him; her face fell into an indifferent mask.

"I don't believe I was talking to you Harold." Vi said acidly, "and it's Vi now."

"Hi Vi… I like your new name… it suits you." Neville said cordially. Vessa pushed between Vi and Astrid.

"I'm Vessa… the sexy one." She said as she thrust her hand into his. His gaze slipped downward before snapping up quickly.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"Honey…" Vessa purred while putting her hand gently on his arm, "I don't mind the attention at all." Neville flushed and muttered something about needing to talk with someone before leaving quickly. Vessa turned to her friends and they shared a laugh. Harry stood there awkwardly for a minute before Astrid noticed him.

"Shoo! Go! You may leave!" she said with a shooing gesture. Harry blinked and stepped toward Vi.

"Ginny…. I mean Vi… please can we-." Astrid stood up, suddenly looking thunderous and highly angry.

"Leave now Mr. Potter… of I dare say you will find yourself a few limbs short of a complete body." She hissed out. Harry backed away and left.

_You can tell  
from the scars on my arms  
and cracks in my hips  
and the dents in my car  
and the blisters on my lips  
that I'm not the carefullest of girls_

The four girls sat in complete silence for some of the remaining journey, the only sounds that came from their compartment was the music and periodic inhaling and exhaling of four smoking girls.

"So what do you think of putting cannabis in the brownies in a week. You know get everyone baked off their ass." Sio said suddenly.

"_What?_" Vi said harshly.

"Whoa… calm down. Got a thing against drugs, no problem I can work around that." Sio said.

"No it's just… my brothers are pranksters and my mother would simply-."

"Hey now… it's perfectly harmless… plus no one would know what to think. I highly doubt wizards have heard of pot or at least its recreational uses," she said this last sentence with a vicious grin. "That in itself is a crime…" she said in a hushed voice. "Anyway I think it's a rather brilliant idea… and think about it… if it's in the morning food no classes!" Vessa, Vi, and Astrid exchanged looks.

"Are you _insane?_" Vessa asked, her brogue becoming more pronounced.

"Oh just a little… having extreme blood lust does that to you." She said while rolling her eyes. "Look we'll speak of this at a later time… I believe it is time for us to get into our school robes." She said with disdain.

_You can tell  
From the glass on the floor  
And the strings that are breaking  
And I keep on breaking more  
And it looks like I am shaking  
But it's just the temperature  
And then again  
If it were any colder I could disengage  
If I were any older I could act my age  
But I don't think that you'd believe me  
It's  
Not  
The  
Way   
I'm  
Meant  
To  
Be  
It's just the way the operation made me_

"**What the hell are those?**" Vessa asked in a harsh whisper. Sio merely gazed at them. Astrid didn't even see them, and Vi was the one who spoke.

"Thestrals… only people who have seen death can see them." Sio didn't say a word but Vessa obviously had the need to explain.

"When I was nine I saw a man die from a car accident… my mother and father had taken me to the hospital because I had a fever. My da had left to get me some candy and my mum went to sign some forms. I was watching the guy. He died from complications that they didn't even know about…" Vessa trailed off and turned to get into the carriage.

"I watched another vampire kill someone. I was mad with bloodlust at the time." Sio said with a shrug. Her nonchalant attitude surprised Vi and Astrid who merely stared at her.

_And you can tell  
From the state of my room  
That they let me out too soon  
And the pills that I ate  
Came a couple years too late  
And I've got some issues to work through  
There I go again  
Pretending to be you  
Make-believing  
That I have a soul beneath the surface   
Trying to convince you  
It was accidentally on purpose_

"How long does this bloody thing last?" Sio said as she fumbled for a cigarette, she pulled it out and flicked her Bic, inhaling the acrid smoke. She got more then a few annoyed and stern looks for that. "_What? _What's everyone problem? It's legal here. Hello? I'm seventeen." She said angrily, she gestured wildly with her cigarette causing more then a few Gryffindors to dodge out of the way. "Well bugger it." She said sounding decidedly British, though she was clearly not. The sorting hat tried in vain to unit the houses through its songs. And the sorting went on without a hitch. Dumbledore stood up and it was at that moment that Sio decided she didn't like him one bit.

"Now… we have three new members to Hogwarts, they are all sixth years. Now Professor McGonagall…" Dumbledore said.

"Croft, Astrid!" the severe looking witch called. Astrid made her way up there, her back ramrod straight. She sat on the stool and waited for the hat to touch down on her head.

_I am not so serious   
this passion is a plagiarism  
I might join your century  
but only on a rare occasion  
I was taken out  
before the labor pains set in and now  
behold the world's worst accident  
I am the girl anachronism_

'Hmm… a metamorphmagus…' the hat purred to her, 'I haven't had one of you since young Miss. Tonks… now I placed her in Gryffindor… but what shall I with you? Do you think you belong in the House of Lions?'

'Duh… idiot.' The hat merely chuckled.

'Yes you would do well there… in…'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted aloud. Astrid scrambled down and sat down next to a grateful Vi. She slipped into her seat and gave Vi a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ick! Not that I didn't enjoy that but at least try aiming for my lips next time." Vi said as she gave Astrid a peck on the cheek.

"Greenwich, Siobhan!" McGonagall called out. Sio stood from her place, a cold smile was fixed into place, and she could hear people whispering around her.

"She looks like she's going to be in Slytherin… wow she's a babe… great another bloody snake…" and so on and so forth. She held her head high and glided to the stool. She crossed her legs, showing a bit of thigh-high that made boys, especially from Slytherin, whistle loudly. The hat was placed on her head.

_And you can tell  
By the red in my eyes  
And the bruises on my thighs  
And the knots in my hair  
And the bathtub full of flies  
That I'm not right now at all  
There I go again  
Pretending that I'll fall  
Don't call the doctors  
Cause they've seen it all before  
They'll say just  
Let  
Her  
Crash  
And  
Burn  
She'll learn  
The attention just encourages her_

'Ooh…** a vampire**…' the hat hissed out.

'No… only quarter Sherlock.'

'And a feisty one at that… you don't belong in Hufflepuff lord only knows that they'll drag you down with them… Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you… and though you are loyal and brave Gryffindor would ruin your dark nature…' it purred out. 'So then I guess you will be going into…'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted. She met the shocked gazes of Vi, Astrid, and Vessa, shrugging as if to say "What do you expect? Hello, I am after all part vampire." Sio took her seat calmly and prayed for Vessa to be in her house.

"McKenna, Duvessa!" Vessa stood, adjusted her short skirt and strode to the stool as if she were a model on a catwalk. Various houses started to whisper, "Looks like another bloody snake… look at her she thinks she so much better then us… check out those tits…" and so on and so forth. She sat down on the chair and remained completely still.

_And you can tell  
From the full-body cast  
That I'm sorry that I asked  
Though you did everything you could  
(like any decent person would)  
But I might be catching so don't touch  
You'll start believing you're immune to gravity and stuff  
Don't get me wet  
Because the bandages will all come off_

'Another dark creature… eh? **A werewolf**… just like good old Remus Lupin… well you simply can't go into Hufflepuff you're not loyal enough… and Ravenclaw…. Well books aren't your thing… might as well put you with your friend… in Slytherin? What do you think of that?'

'Fine whatever… it's of no consequence to me.' Vessa said arrogantly.

'Fine then… join in with…'

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and Vessa ripped the hat off her head, tossed it at McGonagall who caught it with a bewildered look, happily glided to Sio who gave her a hug.

"Cigarette?" Sio asked and Vessa smirked.

"Certainly!" Vessa said. Sio glanced to her left; a dark haired, gray eyed god was sitting next to her. He caught her gaze and stuck out his hand.

"Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meet you." He said in a smooth as silk voice.

"Sio Greenwich, and as clichéd as this sounds… the pleasure is all mine." Sio said with a smirk. Blaise laughed loudly at this and when he had finished took her hand and gave it a very light kiss.

"So… Sio…" he said while pausing to feel her name on his tongue, "you are I am assuming sixteen?"

"Nope, seventeen…" she flushed, "In a couple of weeks…" she admitted. He laughed again.

"I've heard about women lying to sound younger but older?"

"Well… I am much more mature then some silly sixteen year old… no offense."

"None taken, I'm seventeen."

"Oh _really?_" she purred out. Vessa shook her head in disgust and turned to see none other then Draco Malfoy slipping into the unoccupied seat beside her. She was ready to bolt but he barely gave her another glance. That was until Blaise gave another laugh. He turned to look for Blaise and was met by the site of Vessa smoking another cigarette.

"Duvessa McKenna…" Draco purred out, "I'm Draco Malfoy…" Vessa raised an eyebrow and gave him a small smile.

"That's nice… and I'm having a cigarette." Vessa said dryly. Suddenly Sio stood up and turned to her.

"Hey Vessa, lets get the fuck out of here." Sio said, with her usual foul-mouthed language. No else had moved at all but it didn't matter to either girl. How were they supposed to have fun if they never did anything out of the ordinary? They strode out of the hallway and stood there waiting to see if Vi and Astrid bothered to come with them. They did, so now the Formidable Foursome were walking away from the hall, well Astrid and Sio were singing a song while skipping. However Vi and Vessa were merely singing along but doing sort of a hopscotch.

_"Now the War is over_

_Mussolini's dead!_

_He wants to go to Heaven_

_With the Crown Upon his head_

_The Lord says No_

_He's got to stay below_

_All dressed up_

_And no where to go!"_

A few people passed them, giving them odd looks. Vi couldn't help but smile, so what if her two new friends were Slytherins? It didn't make then any less then human. Maybe… just maybe this year would be different. She turned to Astrid, "Ready?"

"Yeah, see you guys in the morning?"

"Yeah," Sio said quietly, she took out a blood pop and immediately wrapped her tongue around it. "Hey what's the password?" She asked Vi who shrugged.

"No clue, but I'll tell you in the morning."

"Alright… well good night." Vessa just waved goodbye and followed the abnormally quiet Sio.

_And you can tell  
From the smoke at the stake  
That the current state is critical  
Well it is the little things, for instance:  
In the time it takes to break it she can make up ten excuses  
Please excuse her for the day, it's just the way the medication makes her..._

It was maybe one in the morning when Sio sat up abruptly. Her body was screaming for blood. Her head was throbbing with a head ache. She stood up and snuck outside the common room for a cigarette. Maybe the exercise would help take the edge off. She could feel the need burning in her veins. She allowed herself a brief moment into a lapse of sanity as she paced anxiously and smoked furiously. She realized suddenly that the demon in her blood would not be placated easily. She could fight this, she knew she could. So why did she feel so doubtful?

_I don't necessarily believe there is a cure for this  
So I might join your century but only as a doubtful guest  
I was too precarious removed as a caesarian  
Behold the world's worst accident  
I AM THE GIRL ANACHRONISM_

* * *

A/N: the little star thing-y means that, that is not actually part of the song.

* * *

Review Responses: 

Tigger2005: I'm glad you like it, I was unsure if I should have even posted this.


	3. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Title: The Darkest Part of Dawn

Chapter: Vampires Will Never Hurt You

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: This song belongs to My Chemical Romance, chapter one was Jason Mraz's, and chapter two was the Dresden Dolls. The only thing I own here is Sio, Astrid and, Vessa

Timeline: Ginny's or rather Vi's sixth year, might have some OotP and HPB

Dedication: why do I have the feeling that someone is reading this? If you are thank you.

* * *

Morning came and found Sio in the common room. As false dawn washed over the land she stood shakily and took a shower. The searing water made her self-inflicted cuts sting and re-open. She was tempted by the fresh blood but knew logically it would do anything for her considering it was her own. Growling in frustration she stepped out of the shower and viciously brushed her long hair. Sio glanced around the empty bathroom and sighed. She quickly wrapped a towel around herself as she heard Vessa get up and pad toward the door. The door swung open to reveal the pale faced girl. 

"Hey, early riser?" Vessa asked sleepily.

"You could say that…" Sio muttered darkly. "I couldn't sleep last night… must of gotten two or three hours. Thank god I can function on that…"

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Vessa asked as she stepped into the shower stall, seconds later a pair of black lace panties were flung out as well as a large t-shirt that proclaimed, _"I swear to drunk I'm not god."_ Sio shook her head, as if too say, 'you dirty little slut…' in a playful manner, then she realized Vessa couldn't see her.

"I couldn't sleep because… of bad dreams… I can hardly remember then but they terrify me all the same. That's why I do drugs and drink alcohol. It puts me in a good state of sleeping, hangovers, throwing up, munchies, and cotton-mouth aside." It wasn't completely a lie, she did have pretty bad dreams, and she did do various things just sleep better, but that wasn't why she was up last night. Vessa didn't need to know about the blood lust, none of them did.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground  
And if they get me take this spike to my heart and  
And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and  
You put the spike in my heart_

Sio pulled on the uniform she had bought with her. She hiked up the skirt so it was just a fringe on her thighs, unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves, un-tucked and unbuttoned most of the shirt, and loosened the tie considerably. She almost skipped the robes in favor for a leather duster, but figured that it would be a bad idea. Lucky for her she kept a pack of smokes on her at all times. She pulled one out a lit up. She took a few calming drags and felt the nicotine seep into her, her jittery hands calmed, she got a heady, dizzying feeling. Of course that all went away when Pansy Parkinson came in.

"Oh my god! Stop smoking this instant!" she screeched. "You're affected my lungs! Oh my god! My pores! My poor nose!"

"Poor you, you're not the one who has to look at your ugly ass face everyday and night. Ugh… looking at you makes me want to hurl." Sio said cruelly. "Look I know you want plastic surgery so I offer it to you free of charge, hold still a moment, I need to find my brass knuckles." Sio slipped on the knuckles and cocked back her fist, squealing like a stuck pig Pansy ran from the bathroom. "Bloody hell, I think she might be part banshee." Vessa said as she stepped from the shower wrapped up in a towel. She petit girl wrinkled her nose, "Sod… I can still smell her bad perfume." Sio raised an eyebrow.

"How can you? If I shut down my senses to the human level I can barely smell it." Sio commented, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Wait, you're a werewolf?" Vessa asked.

"What? No. I already oh… you weren't there for the explain-y… I am a quarter vampire."

"Oh."

"That's all you have to say? _'Oh.'_" She said mockingly.

"Well you know I don't really care, I mean, what? You're still three quarters of a human. Big whoop."

"Do want the basics?"

"That would be nice." Vessa said while dressing in a curtained area.

"Right… so I don't eat humans or even farm animals. I mean I have intense cravings sometimes that a blood-pop can't control… if that happens and I tell you to go… go. Run as fast and as far away as you can. Stun me if you have to. Hell Crucio me."

"What? I…"

"Vessa, believe me… it's not pretty. Remember when I mentioned last night about how I saw a vampire kill someone else… **I was that vampire. ****I killed a boy.** I couldn't control it anymore… I went insane…" she shivered and shook her head to clear the memory away. The killing part hadn't bothered her in a long time, what bothered her was the fact that she could still remember what the boy had tasted like: bitter chocolate and a tang that was similar to putting batteries in your mouth. She continued, "Anyway I have the extra sensory perception, you know like feeling someone coming near me or getting strange dreams that come true, or hearing thoughts… those come and go. Most of the time, unless I have a good amount of human blood in me, none of that happens. I could put someone in a thrall if I wanted to. Anyway, I can hear better then a normal human, I can see excellently in the dark or daylight, taste… is heightened, like if I licked you I could know what you ate last night or what emotion you were feeling. I mean I can already tell that by scent alone, sweating with nervousness or fear, a release of pheromones for happiness and… sexual arousal. Also I have only slightly faster healing, not very perceptible but its still there. The only time it's actually really god is when I have blood in me. I think the best thing about it is the abilities."

"Dude, everything you just listed falls under that category."

"Oh do shut up." Sio said, "I meant the fighting abilities, the clarity of it all. I mean I am a weapon on my own but having a weapon in my hand and able to use it… my line of vampirism is strong… and many of us have been warriors… so this gets transferred to me. I pick up a weapon and after a few passes on it… BAM! I can use it like the best of us. It's a bloody rush…" she breathed out in reverence. "I mean I hate that I have this demon with me… and that I might not have a soul… but still it's not a bad trade."

"Of course… Sio… I'm telling you this in confidence. I am a werewolf."

"Thought there was something feral and wild about your scent."

"You're not bothered by it?"

"Psh. Nope… I'm surprised that you're not bothered by me, I mean this is me all of the time, but you're only furry… what? Three times a month?"

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

"I'm glad we got that over with."

"Yeah me too."

"So have you…?" Sio left the rest of the question unfinished but she knew that Vessa would know exactly what she was talking about.

"No… what about you?"

"Almost but no." Sio looked at her watch. "Holy monkey love! It's seven already?"

"Let's go coerce a first year into telling us the password and go and wake up our other hetero-life mates.

_And if the sun comes up will it tear the skin right off our bones  
And then as razor sharp white teeth rip out our necks I saw you there  
Someone get me to the doctor, someone get me to a church  
Where they can pump this venom gaping hole  
And you must keep your soul like a secret in your throat  
And if they come and get me  
You put the spike in my heart_

It was lucky that the first year they had thrall had weak enough magic so he probably wouldn't even remember. Vessa and Sio used nonsense hand signals before they determined that it would be wiser to use real ones. Vessa would take Vi while Sio would take Astrid. "Three… two… one…" Sio said silently. On one they both pounced with war cries that sounded oddly like porno songs.

"Bow chicka wow wow…" Sio screamed loudly.

"Doo da doo wow!" Vessa said. Two loud shrieks were heard and downstairs a second year looked up and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Hey guys…" Astrid said slowly, still trying to grasp at the tendrils of sleep.

"So how was your first night as Slytherins?" Vi asked.

"Bloody boring." Vessa said, "We had to listen to those stuck up bitches yammer on and on about a load of bullshit. Finally Snape sent in a Howler, it was quite funny though."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, ended up sitting there waiting for false dawn." Sio shook her head in annoyance. "So breakfast?"

"We need to take showers." Astrid said as she took off. Nearly a half hour later they went down to the Great Hall. Astrid hair was lavender today with black highlights.

"That's a good look for you, when did you do it?" Vi asked innocently.

"This morning, I'm a metamorphmagus." Astrid said offhandedly.

"I'm so jealous, I want to dye my hair but I have no clue what color or… what? Is there something on my face?" Vi looked at the three girls. They exchanged look.

"Make-over party… on Friday." Vessa said, "Dye jobs, clothing make-overs… I know quite a few good spells for that… yeah I can see it now… maybe facials…" Vessa trailed off, lost in her own world.

"Gah! I'll see you guys later…" Astrid said as she suddenly dashed off.

"Well, we'll see you in DADA and potions." Sio said as she dragged Vessa away.

_And if they get me and the sun goes down  
And if they get me take this spike and..._

Charms and Transfiguration went by without so much as a commotion; it wasn't until DADA that anything interesting happened. It had started out innocently enough. The four girls ignored the silent and unofficial rule that Lions and Snakes do not sit with each other. People sneered at them and made comments. Sio was just about fed up when the teacher finally came into the classroom.

"Alright class, settled down, I'm sure most of you know me from your second year. For those of you who don't," he pointedly looked at the Trio next to Vi as he said this, "I am Professor Remus Lupin." He eyes locked on Vessa's for a moment and Vessa made a noise in the back of her throat. He continued to tell them what the class entailed until there was a loud bang. Sio stood up, her back ridged as she turned to a pair of Gryffindors who had thought it would be bloody brilliant to throw something at her, it hadn't hurt much but she was too furious to note this.

"So what's your excuse? Too little brain cells between you, yeah?" Sio said calmly.

"_Shit,_" Astrid said lowly.

"What too good to reply? Or just too stupid?" Sio said.

"Yeah we're too good to reply you bitch. I bet you lick Snape's boots." The taller of the two said. Sio raised an eyebrow.

"If you think I'm going to rise to that-." She cut herself off as she punched the taller one, "Then you are absolutely right." She said as punched the other guy he went down quickly but the taller had managed to get up quickly and went punch her. She dodged out of the way and jabbed her elbow into his stomach.

"You bitch!" The Gryffindor yelled angrily and pulled out his wand. "_Impedimenta!_" he shouted and she merely dodged it while pulling out her wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she yelled and his wand flew into her hand. "Now let's talk this out as rational-." She was cut off by his fist coming towards her, it was instinct all in all, but she grabbed his fist and twisted it harshly. A loud snap echoed through the silent room, and then a loud wail as the pain hit the boy. She dropped his arm and pocketed her wand before dropping his wand on him. "Well… I think our talk went rather well, I'm glad you won't be doing anymore idiotic things now. I have a good feeling about our arrangement. _Leave me and my friends alone… or I break more then just your wrist._" Sio said cheerfully. She stepped back as Lupin went to the writhing boy.

"Class dismissed… Miss. Greenwich, Miss. Weasley, Miss. McKenna, Miss. Croft, and Mr. Laughlin I want you all here at eight sharp tonight. Now run along." He said as he helped the boy up and tried to calm him with reassuring words. Sio was about to protest the unfair punishment of the other girls but Astrid put a calming hand on her arm.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure he just wants to ask for statements."

"Yeah okay… hopefully Potions will be better, I'm so lucky I'm good at it," Sio said as the trudged to the dungeons.

_(Chorus)  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it fill our hearts with thoughts of endless  
Night time sky  
Can you take this spike?  
Will it wash away this jet black feeling?_

Although each one of them managed to do the Dreamless Sleep potion correctly, Snape started to criticize Vi and Vessa's. Vessa had gotten all riled up and finally told him exactly what she thought about him.

"What is your problem? Making a potion is like making stew or cooking. Some people are completely hopeless and others can fabulous at it. Either way criticizing people isn't going to make them better at. So my question is: **_who shoved that stick up your ass?_**" Snape flushed angrily and for the first time in forever he actually took points off for one of his own students. "That's twenty points Miss McKenna and detention every night of next week."

"Hey you can't do that!" Sio said angrily. She stood up unknowingly and continued, "You're a fucking tyrant, just because you aren't happy you have to make everyone else miserable. Why don't you just go get fucking laid? Or maybe your disposition is driving all the ladies away? Drop the act, we all know you're hurting inside. My question is: what the hell happened to make you so fucking unhappy that you have to make everyone else unhappy?"

"That's another twenty points and detention for all of next week. What are you all staring at? Get back to work." Snape said silkily. Nobody said anything but continued to work in silence. Most were stunned that someone had the balls to stand up to Snape, a person who was their head of house. Finally they bottled up their potions and Snape motioned that class was dismissed. The students filed out. As they walked down the hall a Gryffindor turned to the four girls.

"You guy have some balls, man, I've wanted to do that since I came here. Thanks." The boy grinned at them and walked away.

"Right yeah… it was nice talking to you." Vessa said and they left.

_And now the nightclub set the stage for this they come in pairs she said  
We'll shoot back holy water like cheap whiskey they're always there  
Someone get me to the doctor, and someone call the nurse  
And someone buy me roses, and someone burned the church  
We're hanging out with corpses, we're driving in this hearse  
Someone save my soul tonight, please save my soul_

They had eaten a quick dinner and had fifteen minutes to spare when they arrived at Lupin's office. Simultaneously they pulled out cigarettes and giggled when they realized what they had done. It was a few minutes later when Laughlin showed up. He stayed well away from them and instead glared from afar and fanned the smoke away from his face unsuccessfully. It was another few minutes until Lupin came in, he glanced at the girls and sighed, "I don't suppose if I told you that those are bad for you, you would stop."

"_Gasp! _They are?" Sio said sarcastically, "I knew that, and nope… I like it too much…" and said silently to herself, and they keep the cravings at bay.

Well come in…" Lupin said, "Mr. Laughlin I suppose 25 points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow night is good enough."

"What but I-." Lupin gave him a stern look.

"You are dismissed." Laughlin grumbled his way to the door and Lupin turned to Sio. "Miss. Greenwich, that fight was hardly fair. What were you thinking? You could have killed him."

"_What?_" Sio asked sharply, "I barely used my wand, and I was willing to back down, he was the one who couldn't handle the humiliation."

"Siobhan, I assume your friends know about you… er… **blood condition?**"

"Well yeah… wait how do you know?"

"I know incase something happens."

"Right… well uh… I suppose it wasn't very fair of me to… fight him when I knew I had the advantage."

"I suppose five points from Slytherin is in order and detention two days from now." As Lupin smiled Sio couldn't have sworn there was a twinkle in his eyes. He thought it was funny! What was the possibility of that? "Now Miss. McKenna, I want you to see me on the 17th right after classes. Professor Snape says the potion with be ready."

"Wait, you're one too?"

"Of course, I'm surprised no one has mentioned it."

"Makes sense," Sio inputted, "I could tell, it's Smellementary!" she said as she tapped her nose.

"Anyone else feel like they are missing a large puzzle piece?" Vi asked suddenly.

"Oh! I do! I do!" Astrid said.

"Simple, they are werewolves, I am a vampire. We good?" Sio said without so much as a bat of her long lashes.

"Oh, I knew he was I just didn't know she was." Vi said, "Well that's cool. Must come in handy." Astrid shrugged.

"Big whoop! Just three days every month… like a period!" she said gleefully. "Honestly though… you know I support you guys… like a bra! A wonder-bra… lifting and separating…" her voice trailed off as she got lost in her fantasy.

"Well… I guess we should be going…" Sio said slightly reluctantly.

"If any of you need to talk feel free to come to my office."

"Cool, will do. Later Prof." Astrid said as she snapped out of her fantasy.

_(Chorus)  
And as these days watch over time, and as these days watch over time  
And as these days watch over us tonight  
__(x2)_

They were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, where a few Gryffindors either glared at them or congratulated them. It was then that the Golden Trio came in to the portrait hole. Harry and Ron looked affronted by the fact that Vi would rather be hanging out with them rather then… well them.

"Ginny-."

"Vi, Ronald, Vi, get it right or I'll hex you." Vi said dully as she lazily pulled out her wand.

"Right, Vi, why are you hanging out with those Slytherins? And what in the bloody hell are they doing in our common room? They are the bloody snakes; you know the whole lot of them are death eaters. Get away from them right now."

"Ronald, honestly, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself. These are my friends and they will stay that way." Astrid and Vessa exchanged looks. While Sio remained oblivious as she went over the ways to stave off the hunger.

"Fine…" Ron hissed out clearly angry, "Fine, betray your family, be another Percy. We don't need you anyway." Ron turned angrily and left. Hermione gave Vi a glare before following her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you believe you can't trust your real friends anymore, I hope you find yourself." Harry said sullenly before turning to leave.

"Ignore them; they are gits who have seriously twisted logic." Astrid said nonchalantly.

"I wish I had the luxury of ignoring them but you can't just ignore five years of friendship and a whole sixteen of living with them." Vi said dully.

"Yeah, I know how you feel… I had to turn my back on my parents and my sister. It was hard." Sio said her voice oddly emotionless.

_I'll never let them, I'll never let them  
I'll never let them hurt you not tonight  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise_

Much later in bed Vi would lay there and wonder if this was right? Ditching old friends and family for people she barely knew? What was wrong with her? But for a long time she had been hollow… and now that cold, dark place in her heart was slowly filling. She knew that this was right, no more Harry pining. No more bossy Hermione and vindictive Ron. No more stupid gits of girls, in with the music, the pranks, the squarettes, and of course all other manners of deviousness. Vi sighed happily and fell asleep.

_Struck down, before our prime  
Before, you got off the floor  
Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?_

However that was not true for Astrid. She laid there, thoughts running through her head a mile a minute. She pondered on whether or not she liked girls or boys. Though she supposed that if she liked both then that would mean she was bi, or maybe she was faux bi? God, she was so fucking confused, maybe she could just be pan-sexual. Something her dear friend Kathleen had told her about. Pan-sexual's wanted to flirt, screw, and love everything. Astrid sighed and rolled over;** _fuck_**… she let herself drift away.

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my heart?  
(Do these thoughts of endless nights   
bring us back into the light  
and they catapult my heart?)  
__x2_

As Vessa lay there pondering she could feel the full-moon creeping up slowly but surely. She couldn't help but shiver in slight anticipation and apprehension. Sio had mentioned staying with if she needed it and oh god did she. It was hard sitting there curled up in a room all alone. She needed someone to sit there and tell her funny stories or something like that. She allowed herself just this once to curl up into a ball and sleep.

_Can you stake me before the sun goes down?_

Sio couldn't sleep, she feared sleep. What if she slept and the hunger took a-hold of her? What if she got up and killed everyone in her house? There had to be a reason why the Hat put her in a house that only produced dark wizards. Maybe it thought she could draw people out of the dark, yeah that had to be it, it just to be it. She got up and shoved blood-pops and two packs into her robe pockets. This was going to be a long night.

_(And as always, innocent like roller coasters.  
Fatality is like ghosts in snow and you have no idea what you're up against  
because I've seen what they look like.  
Becoming perfect as if they were sterling silver chainsaws going cascading...)_

* * *

A/N: so is anyone actually reading this? Can someone give me a sigh if you are? Gah! _   
_


	4. Life is Wonderful

Title: The Darkest Part of Dawn

Chapter: Life is Wonderful

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: the song featured in this chapter is property of Jason Mraz. I however do own Sio, Vessa, and Astrid, you want to use them, ask.

Timeline: Ginny's sixth year, might have some OotP and HBP but unlikely.

Dedication: to whoever is reading this.

* * *

"Exacerbate!" Sio said as she was shook awake by a bright and cheery Vessa. 

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Something close to angrily violent… I dunno." Sio said as she stood up. Her knees buckled with exhaustion. She hadn't had a decent nights sleep since she had gotten here nearly two months ago. All had gone well with classes and detentions. Surprisingly they got along well with most of their teachers, even Snape though not as much. Unfortunately they had put off their make-over party until this weekend, which happened to be the Saturday before Halloween. Of course the reason being detentions and the fact that they could get a lot more supplies at Hogsmead. Sio tore her mind away from her ruminations and stumbled to the showers.

It was over an hour later when she finally came out, she was decked out in a pair of low-slung black leather pants. Her shirt was emblazoned with _the Sex Pistols_ and the neck was cut out so it showed her tanned shoulders. It also was cut to only a few inches lower then her breasts to show her toned stomach and belly piercing. She wore a pair of biker leather gloves with the fingers cut off and her black ass-kicker boots. Her make-up was dark making her blue eyes stand out with dark blue mascara, her raven hair in curls. She smirked wickedly at Blaise and Draco who whistled loudly.

Vessa was wearing a sinfully short brown leather skirt; her shirt was red baby-tee with **'Witches Do It Diagon Alley'** across it. She wore a pair of fish-net thigh highs with her 'sexy boots' over them. Her long brunette on the verge of redhead hair was pulled into a messy bun. When she had come out of the bathroom one morning with this color she had confessed that she was actually blonde but frequently used magic to dye her hair. Her eye make-up was lighter then Sio's but still dark. When she had descended the stairs after Sio the wolf-whistles became louder.

"Aww… Draco I never knew you cared…" she purred.

"Well I have to say I'm surprised… so how about you and me find an empty classroom." He asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"In your dreams." Vessa purred and left. She wondered where this was all coming from, maybe it was the wolf's influence but she could never be certain.

When they had finally met up with Vi and Astrid they were surprised to see them. The normally conservative Vi was wearing a white see-through shirt with a black bra and a pair of deep brown leather pants. Her long red hair was pulled back with an ebony bone comb. Her brown eyes were lined with black liner and smoky gray shadow. She looked nothing short of fabulous making even Slytherins stare.

Astrid was an entirely different matter. She wore blue dragon hide pants with a white halter top showing off a black henna tattoo of a winged gryphon atop an 'A'. Her hair was long and a purplish-blue; her eyes were a deep violet. Her eyeliner was silver with dark purple mascara and silver shadow. Her lipstick was a blue that was called, _'Asphyxiation Blue'_, named after the blue color in drowned or strangled people's lips.

_It takes a crane to build a crane  
It takes two floors to make a story  
It takes an egg to make a hen  
It takes a hen to make an egg  
There is no end to what I'm saying_

The four girls were walking out the doors when they ran into Lupin and Snape in a discussion.

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" Snape spluttered out while pointing at Sio's outfit. Sio grinned at him and turned in a circle.

"The shirt? Or maybe you're referring to the pants?" She grinned at him with a wink. Snape flushed slightly, while Lupin chuckled good naturedly.

"What's the hold up, I wanna get a good seat near Malfoy and Blaise," Vessa said as she shoved through them, "It might be the wolf talkin' but I wanna cause some chaos, and Malfoy is lookin' damn fine today." Vessa finished even as she caught sight of her two professors. Astrid sighed and stepped out into the bright sun.

"So what do you all think of my tattoo?" she asked.

"Henna, I can bloody well smell it from here." Sio said, "But nice… very Angelus like."

"That's where I got the idea." Vi shoved between them and both Lupin and Snape's mouths dropped. Neither man had ever seen the youngest Weasley like this.

"Are we soddin' going or not?" Vi asked.

"Fine, fine, I vote for drinks personally. Been getting headaches," Sio said in a nervous kind of voice as she pulled out a cigarette. The other three girls exchanged looks. Before Sio had only smoked three cigarettes a day. Now she nearly chain smoked when she wasn't doing anything.

_It takes a thought to make a word  
And it takes a word to make an action  
It takes some work to make it work  
It takes some good to make it hurt  
It takes some bad for satisfaction_

They had already settled down for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks when Malfoy and Blaise swaggered in. Well more like Malfoy did, Blaise just sort of strolled in and looked about for someone he knew. It was then when Astrid stood that the boys noted where they were and came and sat down.

"Two more…" Draco whispered to their waitress who nodded and giggling, walked off.

"She's new; I've certainly never seen her before." Vi drawled out, sounding almost annoyed. She turned back to Sio who was debating with Vessa on if a tongue barbell would be good.

"I think that a tongue barbell would be just fabulous on you darling…" Astrid said.

"I can think of **many** uses for that…" Blaise snickered out. Vi shoved him.

"Eww… shut up pervert."

"Oh you know you like it Weasley," Blaise purred out.

"Yeah, yeah… yeah…" Vi said while rolling her eyes. She gave Blaise a kiss on his nose and returned to her drink. Blaise sat there grinning like a madman while Astrid and Sio exchanged knowing glances, without even realizing it Vi had begun to like the olive skinned Slytherin.

They continued on to Honeydukes, Blaise buying Vi some 'sea-foam' chocolate while they were there. Sio, frustrated by her dwindling supply of blood-pops brought out the whole store, with the surprising help of the young Malfoy. He confessed that he had been planning on buying her some for awhile ever since seeing her eat the lollipops non-stop. Sio had grinned and merely said, "Drake… I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said as she slung an arm around Draco's waist. His arm immediately went to her shoulders. By now Blaise and Vi were making cow eyes at each other. Vessa and Astrid merely grinned at each other and followed their wayward friends.

_La la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life is full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Al la la la la_

They ducked into a shop that Astrid led them to. It was a mixture of Muggle and Magical culture. Band t-shirts from both cultures lined a wall along with magical CD players and CDs. Another wall housed beauty potions and products, including hair dye in every color imaginable and a potion to change eye color. Another wall was dedicated to lamps, incense, and hippie sorts of things. The final wall was covered with jewelry of all kinds from elegant to gaudy.

"Wow this is like…" Sio trailed off.

"Spencer's/Hot-Topic/Hot Rags?" Astrid filled in for her.

"Yeah…" Sio said her eyes were glazed over which meant she was dreaming up all sorts of things.

"Let's get shopping!" Astrid shouted. Immediately they all separated. Vi confessed that she didn't have much money but Vessa said she had loads of inheritance from her grandfather, being that she was an only child, so she gave Vi some. Of course Vi had protested until Vessa said, _"Shut up and take the bloody money. If I cared I would be grumbling about it. You are a sister I never had!"_ And with that the shopping commenced.

It was close to evening when the six of them finally stepped out of the shop, laden with bags, well Blaise and Draco were. The girls walked ahead laughing together and basically messing around. The boys exchanged glances and grumbled on. Vi wandered back to Blaise and they began a conversation, most of it about favorites and their childhood. Astrid wandered back to talk to Draco leaving Sio and Vessa to roll their eyes and grin at each other. Funny how Sio had thought that Draco would end up with Vi, but then again Astrid seemed more like his type anyway, gorgeous, smart, witty, pureblood, and of course a must, devious. Vi was too pure-hearted to be with him, their personalities to different. Astrid had no qualms of any sort about the houses or anything.

Sio turned to Vessa and saw something that made her eyes flash dangerously.

"Bloody Golden Trio…" Sio growled out. Vessa tensed and turned to Blaise and Vi who were completely oblivious. However Draco had noticed and went still. Astrid with her back to the Trio didn't notice and brushed a piece of his hair out of his eyes tenderly.

"What-," she started to ask what was wrong but someone cut her.

"Ginny, get away from the Slimy Bastard!" Ron shouted out. Vi turned swiftly, surprise in her large eyes.

"_Fuck…_" Vessa ground out, she turned to see a thunderous Sio standing there. Although she had gotten pale her eyes gleamed brightly, flashes of lightening seemed to occupy them. The electric blue swirl saturated the normal murky blue-gray. Both of the Slytherin boys had their wands out. Nobody was really paying attention to Sio as she stepped in front of Blaise and Draco.

"Now boys… you can't just go whipping out your wands in public places, what would you girlfriends say?" Sio said while cocking a slender eyebrow. "Now I suggest you all put your wands away and leave quietly, hmm? What do you think of that?" she purred out. Almost automatically Ron's wand was away. "Harry? Hermione? Don't you want to put your wands away?" Sio asked.

"I-I-I… yes…" Harry said dreamily.

"Hermione you should really put your wand away… what will people think? The Head Girl picking petty fights in Hogsmead?" Sio said. Hermione's wand arm dropped and she put her wand away. "Why don't you guys go visit the Shrieking Shack?" Sio suggested.

"Hey Harry let's go to the Shrieking Shack!" Ron suggested, "Come on it'll be fun!"

"Yes…" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously. They walked around the six people in a daze and up the street. Almost immediately Sio collapsed to the ground. Her knees buckled and her breath came in harsh, short gasps, she had also had gotten even paler the before. Her blue eyes darkened with pain and exhaustion. Vessa dropped down beside her overly pale friend.

"Hey… what's wrong?" She asked carefully.

"I put a lot into that thrall…" she gasped out, "strongest one I've done in a long time… the last time I did one like that I was actually feeding…" she murmured.

"Thrall? Feeding?" Draco asked aloud. Blaise and Draco exchanged looks.

"Is… that why you… need blood-pops?" Blaise asked slowly, trying to word his question carefully. "You need them because you… need to keep the hunger under control?" Sio nodded in her pain filled daze.

"Do you need one right now?" Draco asked.

"I…" she gasped for breath. "I just need to…" she fainted dead away. Snape and Lupin who had been nearby when Sio had collapsed now rushed over at the young woman completely fainting.

"What happened?" Snape snapped out.

"She…" Vessa and Astrid exchanged glances; it wasn't as if Snape didn't already know.

"She put the Golden Trio in a thrall to stop a fight but it was too much power for her, and she collapsed. It appears that she's weak from… not feeding." Draco said in a rush. Snape nodded and conjured a stretched. Lupin levitated her on to and the two teachers pushed through the crowd that had formed.

_It takes a night to make it dawn  
And it takes a day to you yawn brother  
It takes some old to make you young  
It takes some cold to know the sun  
It takes the one to have the other_

Vessa, Vi, and Astrid were arguing with Snape and Dumbledore.

"She's clearly sick!" Vi shouted, "I mean look at her! She hasn't been sleeping, she's barely eating, and she smokes more then I have ever seen."

"Miss. Greenwich is fine. She just used too much of her magical core." Snape sneered out.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, she will be fine with a little rest, I am sure Professor Snape can brew a Dreamless Sleep Potion." Dumbledore said sagely.

"That's not good enough," Astrid said passionately. "She needs real human blood. It's like this bloody place is sucking all of the energy out of her. Her body can't take this abuse any longer!"

"I can assure you Miss Croft that her magic is not being sucked out of her and that she does not need blood. No student of mine will ever drink blood in my school. It is entirely too dangerous. Miss Greenwich is fine. She just needs some rest." Dumbledore insisted.

"What are you stupid, man!" Vessa shrieked out, "She needs some bloody-." A loud yell, followed by a string of curses and, **_"What the fuck do you think you are doing with that fucking thing!"_** Sio's voice said. The three girls shot the men glares and scrambled to the vampire. They yanked back a curtain and saw Madame Pomfrey standing over an angry Sio who was trying to bat her away.

"I most certainly don't need to have a big ass needle stuck in my arm. Get away; I know what's wrong with me." Sio screeched out. "Hello, vampire… grr! Nasty!" she said as her fangs were revealed. "I kick puppies and beat up old ladies for money! Grr! Run away in fear!" Sio said. Madame Pomfrey sighed at her dramatics.

"Eat this, and then you may leave." She said while shoving a rather large piece of chocolate into her hands.

"Sweet, I should faint more often." Sio said as she shoved roughly half into her mouth. At the same time she was pulling a cigarette out and she lit it up while she swallowed the large chunk. "So what happened back there? I don't remember much…" she trailed off and smiled sheepishly. _'yeah what a fucking liar I am, I lost control, that's what the fuck happened…'_ she finished in her mind.

Draco and Blaise greeted them in the Slytherin common room. Sio immediately went to bed with the potion Snape had given her. Astrid and Draco began to talk in earnest while Vi and Blaise skittered around the issue. Vessa did her homework and rolled her eyes periodically. Finally they all agreed to do the make-over party tomorrow so as they didn't have to wake up the grouchy vampire.

* * *

The sun rose bright and early but Sio was wide awake in her bed. She had woken up eight hours after she had stumbled into her bed. She had woken up about two hours ago. The hunger gnawed at her veins. She rolled over and tried to sleep, tried to drift away into the deep dark abyss. She drifted away into the dark. 

Vessa listened to Sio's breathing all night. About two hours ago there had been a hitch in her breathing and then soft muttering that she couldn't understand. Sio had breathed harshly then, and used the Muggle technique of Lamaze. What pain she was fighting off Vessa did not know, but she did know it had to have been bad. Vessa vowed to watch Sio every night she could.

_It takes no time to fall in love  
But it takes you years to know what love is  
It takes some tears to make you trust  
It takes some years to make it rust  
It takes some dust to make it polished_

"Drake, I think this pink polish with the lime green would positively delicious on you." Sio purred out. Draco laughed and cuffed her ear lightly before turning to Astrid.

"What do you think luv?" he said lowly.

"Hmm… silver and lime green darling." Astrid said absently from her black and blue nails. Vessa studied her blood red talons and showed Sio.

"Nice color, yeah?" she said. Sio's eyes darted from the nails to her throat and then to her own hand.

"Yeah…" she said distantly. She flexed her hand, her mind set on the feeling of a neck under those fingers and the satisfying snap. She bit her tongue and the blood flooded her mouth. Swallowing convulsively on it she finally chose the black and silver for her polish.

* * *

By the end of the day Sio's hair had wild streaks of every color of the rainbow in her black hair; the black still was there though so it was a small comfort. Vessa's hair was a myriad of reds and purples. Vi's was a mixture of greens and blues. And of course Blaise had consented to peek-a-boo highlights of a deep blue. Draco had flat out refused, _("Not even for me, Darling?" Astrid had said)_, he had thrown a fit when Astrid had tried to distract him with a kiss. Now the two of them were sneaking glances at each other from across the room, and pretending to glare when the other caught them. 

"Why don't you just go and apologize to her." Blaise and Sio prodded.

"No." Draco said stubbornly.

Across the room a similar conversation was taking place.

"He likes you, in all honesty so why don't you go over there!" Vessa said.

"No. He doesn't." Astrid said dully. Vi and Vessa exchanged looks and finally went to confer with Blaise and Sio.

"He won't apologize." Sio said as Vessa said her piece.

"And she refuses to even talk to him." Vessa and Sio laughed as they realized they had spoken at the same time.

"We've got to get the talking again." Blaise interjected. Unbeknownst to any of them Astrid and Draco had stood up and walked towards each other.

"I'm sorry." Draco said just before their lips met in a chaste kiss. He went to pull away but Astrid grabbed his tie and yanked him toward her, giving him a kiss that left both of them panting.

"Utility closet?" Draco said as they pulled away.

"The one by the suit of armor that's missing a head?"

"Yeah that one."

"Let's go." They quickly left.

The meddling foursome turned around and with a start realized their friends were missing.

"Where did they go?" Sio asked.

"Dunno." Blaise replied, "Well at least I can get on with my life." He said while grinning at Vi slyly.

"Uh… I just realized that I left something in the Room of Requirement…" she said suddenly.

"Huh? But we haven't-." Vessa started to say.

"Yeah I know…" Vi said and quickly left. Five minutes later Blaise stood up.

"I… er… need to talk to Professor Snape…" he said quickly and left.

"What the hell was that?" Vessa asked Sio.

"I think we've been ditched… for smoochies in various places. Ugh… I need to find a boyfriend." Vessa rolled her eyes, a sudden new trait that she certainly hadn't possessed before this year.

"Well… we still have each other…" Vessa said with a sigh.

_Ha la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life is full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is so full of  
Ah la la la la la la life is so rough  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life is full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is our love  
Ah la la la la la_

It was Halloween and classes had gone well or pretty well considering Snape had yelled at the four of them and then took off 40 points for no apparent reason. Shivers wracked Sio's form as she leaned heavily against the wall. She wanted to dress up but she felt like shit. The shivers seemed to only get worse as the need gnawed angrily at her. She slid to the floor and began to sob.

"It's not supposed to be like this…" she wept out.

"Sio?" Her head snapped up to meet Vessa's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" she chocked out.

"Liar, tell me what's wrong."

"Something's happening to me… I don't know what it is but I feel terrible."

"I know."

_"What?"_ she asked sharply.

"I know you haven't been sleeping properly even with the potion Snape gives you."

"How?"

"I can hear you, remember? Maybe you should ask for a stronger potion."

"Yeah… I'll ask Snape for a stronger one, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Alright, but remember you can come to me if you don't feel well." Sio nodded and stood with the help of Vessa. With a pang in her heart Vessa realized that Sio had lost weight, it could be seen in her face. Though she had visible cheekbones they hadn't looked so sharp before. Her eyes had a glazed, haunted look in them. Her hand and wrist had seemed too fragile under her own hand, she had been afraid that she would snap Sio's seemingly delicate bones. With dismay Vessa realized that maybe she couldn't save her friend, but she would damn well try to.

_It takes some silence to make sound  
It takes a loss before you found it  
It takes a road to go nowhere  
It takes a toll to know you care  
It takes a hole to make a mountain_

The Halloween feast was marred by a Death Eater attack in Hogsmead. All except for Filch were missing from the Head Table. Also several Slytherin students were missing too. Sio and Vessa exchanged worried glances with Astrid and Vi. Half-way through the feast a ragged looking man wearing a white mask and black robes stumbled in. He was giggling madly.

"Soon all of you blood-traitors will be dead." He cackled out. Almost immediately Sio felt herself stand up.

"Oh really?" she spat out, "Wow that's what one against three hundred, if not more. What are you, stupid?" she asked. The Death Eater turned to her and pulled out his wand.

**_"Crucio!"_** He shouted before Sio could even say anything. She fell to the floor, pain wracking her body. She twitched harshly and bit down on her tongue and cheeks to keep from screaming. _'Oh my god, am I dying? It feels like knives and teeth digging into me… oh god how much longer… feels like years. I feel like someone is trying to crawl through me. Am I going insane?'_ It seemed like hours before he lifted the curse, seemingly satisfied that she had passed out. He was severely wrong however when she weakly stood up. His back was to her so she had only a slight advantage. She was lucky that when the students and Filch gasped at her rising the Death Eater assumed that it was because he had just done an Unforgivable Curse. She was slow, drawing out the tension in the room as she pointed her wand at him, directly at his heart.

**_"STUPEFY!"_** she shouted while shoving all the power she could into that one attack. Almost immediately the Death Eater collapsed, seconds later Sio was in a crumpled heap on the stone floor. Slowly, under both of the collapsed individuals, a pool of blood spread.

_"Oh god..."_ Vessa said while stumbling awkwardly towards her friend. Vi had stood up but was held back by Ron. Astrid had stood up too and shakily made her way to pool of blood. Her slender fingers shook as she searched for a pulse. Vessa was sobbing harshly as Astrid frantically searched. The whole hall was silent.

_Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life is full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is oh love  
Ah la la la la la la love is all sorts of  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la la life is full circle  
Ah la la la la la la life is holla holla  
Ah la la la la la la next up bushwalla-walla  
Ah la la la la la la life is wonderful  
Ah la la la la la..._

* * *

A/N: so... yeah I have my doubts about anyone reading this but I love writing it so much. Someone give me a sign! Is anyone reading this piece of shit? _  
_


	5. To The End

Title: The Darkest Part of Dawn

Chapter: To the End

Author: TigerTiger02

Disclaimer: This song is by My Chemical Romance, the only things I own Sio, Vessa, and Astrid

Timeline: Ginny's sixth year, might have some OOTP and HBP

Dedication: to Nikki and Tarryn, who lent their traits to Vessa, Sio, and Astrid. I love you guys.

* * *

_"Oh god…" _Vessa whispered over and over again. The whole remaining student population was frozen. Even Filch stood there staring dumbly at crumpled form that was Sio. 

"Damnit!" Astrid cursed, "I can't find a pulse!" she yelled angrily. "Damnit Sio! Don't you dare do this to us! Don't you dare die!" she yelled. She began to use CPR on the young vampire. Vi had managed to break away from her brother and was trying to stay out of Astrid's way as she pressed her cloak against the rapidly bleeding wound.

"Someone see if he's still alive!" Astrid commanded. No one moved, "Damnit people he's not gonna hurt you just bloody check before I curse the lot of you." It was then that a Ravenclaw's curiosity got the best of him and he dropped down besides the Death Eater and checked, "Nope. Dead as a doornail." He said, "How is she?" he asked as he scrambled through the pools of blood and studied the fallen girl.

"Barely alive, I don't how much longer I have until her heart gives out." Astrid panted out as she was thoroughly sweating as she continued to work on Sio. "She started breathing again but I don't know how much longer I can keep her heart beating. Someone get Madame Pomfrey and fetch Professor Snape if they can find the slimy bastard." Astrid panted out once more. A second year scrambled up and dashed out, hopefully to return with Medi-Witch. The brave Ravenclaw stood up.

"I'm a seventh year by the way, William Jaxx." He said as he stood, "I'll go out into the battlefield and see if I can locate someone."

"No!" shouted a girl, who was clearly his girlfriend. "Don't do this Will!" she said as she rushed over.

"I'm sorry Jem," he said gently, "Someone has to find a teacher to help. We need an auror also." He finished. Lucky for him and Jem a flustered looking Auror with bright pink hair came stumbling in.

"I just ran into some Second Year, what happened?" She said and stopped to stare in horror at the two bodies.

"Apparently someone lost track of this Death Eater and he came in, this brave girl stood up to him, which is a surprise considering she's a Slytherin, and he _Cruicoed_ her. She managed to get up and _Stupefy_ him, she must have put everything into it because he's dead and she's dying." William the Ravenclaw said.

"Oh my god…" the young Auror said. She conjured up a wolf Patronus with a message and it dashed away. "Keep working on her... **_Episky!_**" she said and pointed at the now uncovered wound on Sio's stomach. The wound didn't heal but it did stop bleeding and start to scab over. Vessa continued to weep, and the only other hall was Astrid grunts and pants as she continued to pump Sio's heart for her.

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.__  
_

Severus Snape could never be mistaken for a man who cared for anyone. But when he had seen the overly insane Crowley, who had been insane even before he was hit with one too many _'Crucios'_, wander from the battle to the school he worried. What if Bloody Stupid Potter decided to try and apprehend the man and was killed? Thankfully he saw several minutes later, Tonks rush inside after she had knocked out a particularly nasty Death Eater.

Surreptitiously Severus Snape fired off various incapacitating spells and made his 'Death Eater' spells miss everyone else. Of course this made him look like an incompetent spell-caster but so what? He was after all quite good with potions.

A Patronus in the form of a wolf, Tonks's he surmised correctly, dashed through him and went on to Dumbledore. _'The Death Eater that came in here is a dead and a student is dying.'_ Tonks' voice filled his mind, _'Need Severus…'_ Snape quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and dodged various people fighting on his way. He remembered just in time to take his mask off and shove it in his voluminous robe pocket.

He walked through the halls trying to appear unaffected. He wondered which student had been brave, or stupid, enough to try and take on a Death Eater. He would put his money on any one of the Gryffindors, more on the Golden Trio.

When he stepped into the Great Hall he quickly surveyed the scene. Tonks was blocking his view of the person who had been stupid enough to try and attempt to take on a Death Eater. Nearby Duvessa McKenna was sobbing loudly. Ginny Weasley was trying to comfort the distraught girl. The Hufflepuffs didn't know where to look and they glanced around fearfully. The Ravenclaws as always were appearing interesting it what was happening, some were speaking quietly to others. Gryffindors were snickering to themselves and talking loudly. Hermione Granger was staring curiously at the scene and trying not to appear gleeful while her boyfriend Ron Weasley was quite gleeful, and Harry Potter had a neutral look on his face. He was probably thinking how lucky he was that he didn't have to face off with the insane man.

Snape turned his gaze to the still Crowley. The man was lying in a pool of his own blood and he looked quite dead. Tonks turned around, "Thank god you're here." She mumbled and stepped out of his way. Snape felt a sinking in his heart. No wonder why the remaining Slytherins were looking grim. Siobhan Greenwich was being feverishly working on by Astrid Croft. "Hang on… Damnit… don't you dare go towards that white light or I swear on pain on death I will kick your ghostly astral ass to hell and back!" Astrid was muttering as she continued to simulate Sio's heartbeat.

Snape had never known exactly how much blood was in a human body but it was evident that there was quite some by the amount on the floor. Sio was as pale as snow; she had a bluish-gray cast to her. Astrid had paused for a moment to check if her heart was beating, a few seconds later she performed CPR again. Sweat glistened on the pale girls face, her eyes glittered with unshed tears and she continued to ramble to the almost corpse in front of her.

Snape turned to Tonks, "What the hell happened here?"

"I guess the Death Eater came in here and she stood up and taunted him. Sounds impulsive to me but she must have known she would get out of the _Crucio_ he put on her alive. She would have made a damn good Auror." At this Vessa began to sob harder, Snape shot Tonks a glare and she flushed, "I guess he had it on her for at most five minutes. She managed to get up when he lifted it off of her and turned his back. She took this chance and Stupefied him. She must have put everything in that to cause this damage." Tonks muttered in awe. "I've never seen one with this much damage. She must have not known that this would happen."

_"Where the hell is Poppy then?"_ Snapped Snape his anger evident in his voice.

"Right here!" Madame Pomfrey dashed in. "Oh dear, oh dearie me!" she said as she looked down. "I'm not going to be able to help her much. She'll have to go to St. Mungos." Madame Pomfrey conjured up a stretched.

"What are we going to do about her heart?" Tonks asked quietly, "It's not beating on its own." Madame Pomfrey cast another spell that did basically what Astrid was doing as soon as the purple-haired girl scrambled away.

"Severus I have to ask you to come with me. Nymphadora stay here with the children." Madame Pomfrey said.

_Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around.  
He's always looking at men  
Down by the pool,  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are face down and bloated,  
Snap a shot with the lens._

Madame Pomfrey was not a woman who was easily scared but the sight in the Great Hall had scared the wits out of her. Sio was such a nice girl, if not a little angry. She didn't deserve to die. She didn't deserve to be a vampire. The poor girl was so thin and fragile. Something was wrong with her. Her friends were right. Hopefully Mungos could help with whatever it was. As Poppy eyed the alabaster face of the girl who had been in her care only a few days ago she felt a great sadness weigh heavily on her. This girl had so much before her before the end.

_If you marry me  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?_

Since Severus Snape was the Head of Slytherin, her house, and she had no guardian, he had been asked to serve as her temporary guardian. This meant that he had to stay here and watch over her, even if he was allowed to leave he probably wouldn't have. He should have known that Sio would be the one to do this, such impetuousness he had rarely seen. He had seen it in the Potters and the Blacks in his childhood. Now at his old age, though one could hardly count 33 as old age, he rarely saw impetuous students. Many were now too afraid to do anything that brave, or stupid. He didn't blame them, this war wasn't something children should be involved in, yet their _'savior'_ was a moody 17-year-old with an attitude problem and a problem with authority. God help them all.

As he stared down at the 17-year-old girl, he had to wonder what had made her do it. Was she unhappy and it had seemed like a good idea, suicide by Death Eater? Had she not even thought about it? Did she think that she would pull through alive since she had extra abilities? Did she just not give a shit? Were her brains addled some how and no one had known? Any one of the theories could be true.

She had such a close brush with death, even Harry Potter hadn't come that close despite popular belief. The Healers had said she was lucky. Though she had powerful magic, the fact that she wasn't a feeding vampire had crippled her body. She was barely on a functioning level; they were surprised that she had even survived. Everything had checked out as being fine with the exception of her heart, which couldn't beat on its own. The Healer had explained patiently to the impatient Potions Master that she didn't have enough blood in her system to keep the heart beating. He had also mentioned that her lungs were damaged by what appeared to be at least three years of smoking.

"We need to give her a Blood Replenishing Potion as soon as possible, and we have a potion that can clear all the tar out of her lungs." The Healer had said.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make.  
And say goodbye to the hearts you break.  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Severus had watched helplessly as they attempted to give her the Blood Replenishing potion. She couldn't, or wouldn't, swallow. Finally they managed to coax her nearly dead body into taking it. The effect was tediously slow; it was about an hour ago that they had finally taken the spell off her. A Healer had leaned down and placed her head on Sio's heart, listening carefully while feeling for a pulse.

"Success!" She said happily. "She'll survive; there might be some brain damage however. Also she depleted her magical core, so she will have to wait until she is healed and well to do even a simple spell. We'll be keeping her for the next week for observation." All Snape could do was nod. He was powerless here. He let himself drift to sleep.

_She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She got a life of her own and it shows,  
By the Benz she drives at 90 by the Barbies' and Kens.__If you ever say, never too late  
_

Sio was barely aware of her surroundings. Everything was so bright and bold, loud and brash. She whimpered in pain. Her body ached sharply. What the hell had happened? She remember the _Crucio_ and she remember getting up and pushing all of her power into what? That's where everything got fuzzy. What spell had she done? Did she faint? Where was she? Finally Sio allowed herself to become adjusted to everything. Opening her eyes the first thing she saw was a window, it looked like such a beautiful day outside. The second thing was her Head of House, Snape, slumped in a chair apparently asleep.

Sio had to wonder why he was here, but then it hit her. She had no legal guardian. Of course they would ask Snape to stay; he was technically her _"parent"_ since she was a student in his house.

As she stared at her sleeping Professor she realized that Severus Snape was a handsome man. His nose wasn't as large as one might think, nor as crooked. It wasn't very aquiline in her opinion, but it resembled her mentor's Captain Jack Sparrow. His lips were neither thin nor full but pleasantly in between. His long sooty lashes rested upon the swell of his cheekbone. His face was all sharp edges and hard planes, his cheekbones high and slightly prominent. She reached a tentative hand out to touch his hair slightly, wondering if it was really greasy after all. It wasn't. She couldn't have been more surprised, it was really freaking soft! She figured that leaning over cauldrons all day and living in dark, damp dungeons would make ones hair appear to be like that. And it's so soft that she can't pull her hand away. Quietly she speaks to herself, "Stop it Sio… I know its like bunny soft but pull your fucking hand away… stupid hand, won't cooperate…" she murmured.

_If you ever say, never too late  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
(Kiss the bride.)__  
_

She was lucky that she had pulled away for someone would surely catch her. She had turned away so as not to be tempted and was looking out the window. What had happened to her? She stared blankly at the window.

"Miss Greenwich?" She jumped slightly and jerked her head at the soft voice. A Healer stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" She drawled out.

"Good, good, I've been looking all over for you. I'm sorry I haven't been working here for long. I worked at my father's practice for three years." The woman shrugged slightly. "Alright now hold still." She muttered a charm while pointing at Sio with her wand. A piece of parchment flew out of the wand and landed on Sio's lap, words began to fill the page quickly but at the angle she was at she couldn't see what was being written. The unnamed healer didn't read it aloud but merely skimmed it. "Everything is in order it seems. Oh my!" She said suddenly, "Oh dear, it seems you've had some memory loss?"

"I can't remember what happened after I got up from the _Crucio._" Sio whispered.

"Oh well, nothing important. You heartbeat is a little fast…" she murmured as Sio suddenly began to sweat. The Healer glanced up. "Dear me, you'll need a sedating potion. Are you in any pain dear?"

"A-a-a little…" Sio half panted and half stuttered out. The Healer frowned suddenly and muttered another charm, before Sio's astonished gaze glowing red numbers shot out of her forehead. The red numbers read **103.2.**

"Oh my, I'll be back in a few minutes with a couple of potions. You stay put." The Healer was obviously nervous as she walked briskly out of the room. Sio was freezing cold. Her teeth chattered and her whole body felt numb. She tightly closed her eyes. When she opened them Severus Snape was staring right back her.

"You're awake. I didn't think you would wake for much longer." He commented dryly.

"Why? What happened Professor?" He stared at her in shock; his obsidian eyes widen imperceptibly for a moment before he narrowed them and searched for a lie.

"You don't remember?" he finally asked.

"I remember the_ Crucio_… and I remember getting up and getting ready to… put everything into… I don't know what." She flung the sheets and blankets off, suddenly hotter then she had been only a few minutes ago.

"You stupefied him." Snape answered without trying to make it more then it already was.

_"So?"_

"So you put all of your power into that one spell and killed him… nearly killing yourself in the process. It was a stupid thing to do. Very Gryffindor-ish." Snape's words cut her deeply but she remained stony faced.

"How near is nearly?" She asked, something flicked in Snape's eyes before he spoke.

"You were dead."

_"What?"_ her sharp voice cut through the tension and made the Professor wince. She pulled the blankets back on while shivering.

"I don't think you were dead for long but Miss Croft used Muggle CPR to resuscitate you. Your heart couldn't beat on its own; there was too little blood in your system to allow it." Sio paled considerably and let her exhausted body fall back onto her pillows. A sudden wave of pain drilled through her and she clenched her hands into fists so tightly that it drew blood.

"Miss Greenwich… Siobhan?" Snape questioned aloud. Sio gave a whimper and twisted in pain. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. Snape noting the blood that was getting on the sheets stood quickly as the Healer came, literally, strolling into the room. Nearly dropping the potion in her hand she rushed over.

"Miss Greenwich I need you to swallow this." Her face contorted in inexhaustible pain but her hand shot out none the less and she downed the potion. Within seconds her whole body relaxed and she lay there, seemingly ignorant to the Healer checking her vitals and leaving, and to Snape who had shed his outer robes and rolled the black sleeves of his dress shirt up. She was grinning widely.

_"Whoa…"_ she murmured and turned to Snape with the wide grin still fixed on her face, "Sign me up for this kind of pain therapy." She said lazily. Her eyes roved over him, they were quite glazed over. "Hey! Pretty tattoo… wait that's no tattoo!" she gave a high pitched giggled and with a blur of movement held onto his arm.

_If you marry me  
Will you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?  
So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make.  
And say goodbye to the heart you break.  
__And all the cyanide you drank. _

Severus Snape was no idiot, he knew that the specific potion she had taken was the kind that made people so sedated that they did things that they later did not remember. For her the dosage was slightly higher, so she wouldn't remember this in all likeliness. He might as well indulge the poor, stoned girl.

She was studying with a sort of awe to her face. Tentatively she traced her fingers lightly over the black skull and snake. Snape couldn't remember the last time he had seen someone so focused while on this particular potion. She turned her overly bright, but slightly glazed eyes to his. Without saying a word she dropped a kiss on the Dark Mark and slumped into his arms.

Panic seized him and he felt for a pulse frantically before remembering that people who were given a higher dosage did end up having induced sleep. Sighing in frustration at his stupidity he laid her back on the bed and tugged the covers up to her chin. Her lips were parted as she breathed deeply and evenly.

_So say goodbye to the last parade.  
And walk away from the choice you've made.  
And say goodnight to the heart you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank._

He observed her silently as she rested. It was still unclear to him why she had jumped into a losing fight without a thought. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts about the sleeping girl-no woman- in front of him. He wondered what the Dark Lord would make of this. A girl with enough power and potential to kill a man with a single stupefy. Merlin… he didn't even want to know what Voldemort would do to her if he found out.

Frowning down at her he brushed a lock of her hair from her face. She nuzzled his hand and made a noise close to a mewl. Snape jerked his hand backward, as if burned, and left to contact Dumbledore.

_So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make.  
And say goodbye to the heart you break.  
And all the cyanide you drank._

Vessa sat in her bed unable to sleep. She wondered what had motivated Sio to do such a stupid thing. She wondered if Sio was even alive. She wondered if Sio would be okay if she didn't die. Mostly she wondered what that look on Snape's face had been when he had seen that it was Sio on the floor.

She shook her head, and knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. Creeping into the boy's dormitory she pondered which bed was Draco's and which Blaise's was.

"Drake? Blaise?" she called softly. Two curtains opened at the same time.

"Vessa? What are you doing here?" Draco voice first.

"I can't sleep… I keep thinking about Sio."

"I know I can't either." Blaise said as he swung his feet to the floor. He _Accioed_ his pants and tugged them on. Draco stood and fumbled for a shirt. He finally found a random shirt that probably wasn't even his and pulled it on.

"Let's go to the RoR." He said.

_So say goodbye to the last parade.  
And walk away from the choice you've made.  
And say goodnight to the heart you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank._

As Draco paced in front of the wall Blaise and Vessa talked.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know… I mean she barely slept or ate… I should have known she would have done something like this. I didn't even try to keep her from standing up." Vessa sighed and buried her face in a hand, rubbing her temples before straightening when the door appeared. Both waited for the young Malfoy to open the door.

"Astrid?" the question lingered on his tongue and he walked into the room. Blaise and Vessa exchanged worried glances.

Vi was sitting there wringing her hands nervously, one of which immediately went into Blaise's. Draco had his arms wrapped around Astrid, who was shaking with sobs.

"What are we going to do? What if she's…" Vi left the question open.

"Dead?" Vessa asked, her dark eyes burning brightly. "Sio is too tough for this. She's not the type of girl to lie down and let death take her away. She'll fight. And if she doesn't then Snape will make her."

_"Severus?"_ Draco asked in shock.

"Think about it… ever since she yelled at him during class he's been weird around her." Astrid said as she jumped into the conversation.

"No way… you're not saying that he's… attracted to her are you?" Blaise asked, his eyes darting to each of the girls.

"Maybe, she is one of the first people to stand up to him, and she is his type." Vessa said.

"Oh how would you know his type? Did you walk up and ask him? _'Professor Snape what type of woman is your type?'_ **'Well Miss McKenna, Miss Greenwich is exactly my type but don't tell.'**" Draco said in first a falsetto voice and then a deep baritone voice.

"Don't you dare mock my Malfoy." Vessa's voice was low and dangerous. She turned away suddenly ashamed and glanced out the window. "Fuck forget everything I said. Let's sleep."

_To the last parade.  
And the parties fade.  
And the choice you made.  
To the end_

_

* * *

_Jenifire: wow I'm so happy that someone actually likes this. You have no idea how much you made my day. I started to jump up and down! Nope… Not a Sio/Vessa… it was going to be for awhile and I just got started on a Snape kick for some really weird reason… it's all someone else's fault…. Anyway I totally had plans for them then I was like… Hmmm Sio/Snape… could be interesting… Vessa might actually end up with one of the Weasley's… like Bill or Charlie.


End file.
